1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image formation device having a direct print function of printing an image corresponding to a file stored in an external storage device attached thereto without the need for control by an external computer.
2. Related Art
Direct print has an advantage in maintaining security because, for direct print, a user operates the image formation device at the immediate area of the image formation device and therefore a possibility that another user looks at printed materials printed by the user becomes low. However, if another user accidentally gets a use's portable storage device and uses the portable storage device, the security of the user can not be maintained.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-107377 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2006-107377A) discloses an image formation device configured to have a plurality of memory slots to which a plurality of external storage devices can be attached. If users of a plurality of external memory devices attached to the image formation device match each other, the image formation device allows a user operation the image formation device to print data of files stored in the plurality of external storage devices.